


there are feathers everywhere, but it’s fine

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emo, M/M, a lot of slightly bloody/death-y/sad and angsty metaphors, dont read this if ur one of these people, fictitious obvi, nothing bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we do this all the time
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 3





	there are feathers everywhere, but it’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> teh pete and mikey section is alright but other than that this one is Bad

most likely, there were millions of similar stories before any of theirs: boy joins band, boy meets boy, aching heart meets broken guitar strings meets wrong words tumbling out of pretty mouths faster than they can be thought out, it all falls apart.

but for them, it all starts with pete and mikey. pete, short and loud and pixie-like, poster boy for the early 2000’s emo scene, with his heart perpetually on his sleeve and the ability to bend beautiful words to his will and make them ache at his fingertips. he signs everything he writes “xo peterpan”. and maybe mikey is a lost boy. maybe that’s why he gives his heart to pete, in the end. mikey is cautious, hard around the edges. he isn’t used to boys like pete, boys who make his heart grow wings and threaten to fly from the cage of his chest. the two boys fit perfectly together. but summer turns to fall, and peterpan, afraid of how people will react to the way he feels about his lost boy, flies away in a cloud of pixie dust, leaving mikey broken on the ground. second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning.

ryan and brendon come around two years later (too late, too soon, at just the right time). ryan ross doesn’t just write poetry; he himself is a poem, beautiful and fragile, soft as the falling petals of a wildflower. brendon tries to gently pull him up by his roots, put him in a vase filled with dirt, water him daily, keep him on his windowsill where the perfect amount of sunlight will shine on him. and ryan has never been happier (or more in love), until one morning, when brendon goes to check on ryan. and then it’s too late. he’s already wilted, all of his beautiful petals having turned a shade of brown that just so happens to be brendon’s least favourite colour. and no matter how many tears brendon waters him with, ryan doesn’t grow back.

“i learn from other people’s mistakes,” gabe saporta jokes in an interview in the late 2000’s, gazing over his neon sunglasses, leaning on his elbows. it’s almost funny (or tragic) how untrue that statement is when it comes to him and william. he doesn’t learn from mikey’s mistakes, or from brendon’s. he swears up and down that it’s going to be different with him and william. and then william leaves, looking just as devastated as gabe feels. he never learns the full story there, and, after a while, once he knows for sure that william is okay, he gives up trying to. gabe just hopes that someone can learn from his mistakes someday.

and then, decades later, it works out. two boys from two bands fall madly in love, and... they stay together. mikey and pete, ryan and brendon, gabe and william, all entering old age now, smile. everything will be okay.


End file.
